Images are typically captured by either a digital or conventional camera and then processed for creating a hardcopy of the image. In the case of conventional cameras, the customer takes the film containing the images to a retailer where the images are converted into hardcopy prints. The film is either processed at the facility or sent to a remote processing laboratory, and, after such processing, both the prints and negatives are then returned to the customer.
In the case of a digital camera, a memory card contains the captured images, and is inserted into a computer for eventually obtaining a hardcopy print. The user may have a computer and printer at home for printing a hardcopy or, if not, the memory card is taken to a retailer, as in the case of conventional camera printing.
Although the above-described method for obtaining hardcopy prints is satisfactory, it is not without drawbacks. When prints are sent to a photofinisher, image enhancement features, such as zoom and crop, are not included with the initial printing. Consequently, if such features are needed, the user takes the finished prints to a retailer having such image enhancement feature equipment, such as the "KODAK" Digital Print Station, for obtaining a second set of prints with the desired features. However, obtaining a second set of prints is costly, time consuming and inconvenient.
Consequently, a need exists for receiving the initial set of prints with the desires image enhancement features.